


Fated

by sehokiss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehokiss/pseuds/sehokiss
Summary: Junmyeon, a centuries old incubus finds his mate finally after centuries of searching the earth, only to land up with a misfit human Oh Sehun. Will Sehun ever accept him and prevent junmyeon from perishing?Posting for Exo Monster Fic Fest , prompt [T28]





	Fated

Fated

Being a supernatural being is a boon and a bane.

You’ve got to live through generations, missing your loved ones along the journey, especially if they’re humans and you’re immortal. You need to pretend it’s alright and that things would get better, time heals everything they say, But Junmyeon wasn’t sure about that. He hasn’t found his soulmate yet and the ache in his fading soul was immense. 

Now let’s move to our story of an incubus finding his mate, a bratty misfit of a human called Oh Sehun.

So this is how their story goes…

Junmyeon has been living through generations, various cultures, races, ever since he had fallen on earth to find his true mate, luck had been his worst enemy. It’s been centuries but he hasn’t found him or her yet. Incubus kind does not mind the gender of the person, they sense their mate by their smell and when they kiss each other for the first time, an incubus wings are set free.

With their kind gradually depleting, Junmyeon and his friend Baekhyun needed to mate and make sure their kind was saved.

Junmyeon had made it as his quest to switch colleges and work places often on different countries to prevent getting noticed, he had adapted to each culture, changing his style, accent, mending with the crowd.

Currently he and his fellow incubus had moved back to Seoul, Jun had enrolled them to a new college, Seoul university.

On his new(old) first college year in the new college, pretending to be human, Junmyeon comes across a lean tall guy, who’s musky smell had gotten him to slick for the first time in centuries. It hadn’t happened before, Junmyeon had forgotten his body’s capability to do so.

That’s when Junmyeon had realized he had finally found his mate. His eyes raked over the tall guy with a baby face. He is good looking. Junmyeon smiled at the pleasant odor.

“ Is that him? ” his familiar spoke up. Junmyeon nodded his head, rubbing his familiar’s bunny ears. It preened under the attention, getting inside his backpack. 

“ Sleep well. ” Junmyeon whispered to his familiar. Hovering his eyes again searching for the milky skinned boy, he was nowhere to be found.

Jun’s heart sank, yearning to see him already.

“ what are you doing? Brooding in the broad daylight? ” Baekhyun huffed, adjusting his pink hair. 

“ You are going to get bald if you keep this up Baek. ” Junmyeon warned him playfully, as he ducked when Baekhyun tried to put him under a headlock.

“ Let’s get to class shall we? ” Junmyeon asked, eyeing their new college wearily, his heart thudding continuously.

“ Dude, you smell different? Wait is that! Oh my god! You found your mate didn’t you? ” Baekhyun chuckled at Jun’s blushing face. Finally.

“ Aww cute, who’s the minion. ” Baekhyun asked, raising an eyebrow sniffing the air trying to spot Jun’s mate.

“ He is not here anymore, must’ve left for his classes. ” Junmyeon pouted.

“ Shut up, lover boy, let’s find out more about him during our lunch break. ” Baekhyun fake gagged, tagging them to their classroom, Junmyeon nodded along to everything and anything Baekhyun had to say, real chatty, this one.

***  
Junmyeon saw him again, but this time he was with two other boys, a tall blonde guy with big ears and toothpaste commercial worthy teeth and the other was bronze skinned, so sexy, he oddly resembled a bear.

Jun’s heart dropped, both of them are good looking, no scratch that, they’re sexy. Will his mate ever notice him?

“ Dude you reek of foul, what’s happening? ” Baekhyun said, petting Jun’s familiar.

“ Where’s yours? ” Junmyeon peeped into Baekhyun’s backpack. Baek’s familiar was nowhere to be found.

“ Bobo is at home asleep. ” Baekhyun casually responded, putting the bunny inside his bag.

“ You should stop bringing myeonnie to class! ” Baekhyun exclaimed his jaws dropping when he looked across their classroom.

“ Dude I think I found my mate. ” Baekhyun whispered, nudging Junmyeon.

He turned to see across the class following Baekhyun’s gaze, he gulped, it was sehun and his gang. No! Nope! This is so not happening!

“ No fucking way! ” Junmyeon whisper shouted. Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“ The tall yoda, I called my dibs. ” Baekhyun said, causing Junmyeon to release a deep breath he hadn’t realized he’s been holding it in. wow. They both are getting into this mate mess after a longtime.

“ That milk run is yours isn’t he? ” Baekhyun popped in a gummy bear, as he said that.

“ The what run? ” Junmyeon’s eyes widened when sehun turned towards them, looking in their direction curiously, their eyes locked for a second, sehun’s eyes widened, but Jun had it worst, his breath got knocked out, he desperately wanted to look away, but his heart nor his eyes would let him. Instead, he found himself in a staring contest with his soon to be mate.

Sehun was not what he had signed up for, maybe the gods hate him. Sehun had pushed him against the bathroom door, locking them both inside the small cubicle, “ why do you feel so familiar, yet this is my first time seeing you” sehun said, lowering his head.

“ What are you doing? ” Junmyeon gasped at the close proximity, his boxers wet with slick.

“ What I’ve wanted to, ever since I see you entering our classroom. ” with that said, sehun leaned in pressing his lips against Jun’s. A sudden surge of butterflies and electricity flooded inside them both, sehun pulled away shocked at the overwhelming sensation.

“ what the fuck! ” he cried when he noticed the burning sensation on his inner thigh.

Without a word sehun turned away, leaving Junmyeon alone to wallow in self-pity and loathing.

+++  
As soon as sehun reached the terrace, he went inside the lone room in the corner, locking it, he chucked his pants down, noticing the mark on his leg, oddly resembling a bunny.

“ what the- ” sehun was scared shitless. He sat there for the rest of his day, missing all his afternoon classes.

He got up after the sun had gone down, he swore to himself not to cross paths with the cute small guy.

+++

Months had passed, sehun kept avoiding Junmyeon, he does notice him daily though, being their class representative Junmyeon had been trying to talk to sehun every chance they had in class, sehun had avoided him though. Ignoring the knot in his stomach.

Months had passed and they entered their second year of college, sehun hadn’t stopped his quest in dating people, but he was never able to feel the complete euphorbia from being with them, something was missing, he locked those thoughts and kept being a jerk. 

This was his coping mechanism. What sehun hadn’t noticed was, he was hurting his soulmate, his true mate. Junmyeon had started hating him and avoided him like a disease. Sehun’s heart is used to pain of avoiding and getting avoided by Junmyeon.

He started this mess, he kissed Junmyeon and he had gotten his thigh burnt by some odd curse.

+++

Junmyeon was a mind reading incubus and he can read the mind of his mate, of his true mate. The strong emotions towards surging him from sehun had kept his soul intact, sehun was a coward. Sehun had never stopped thinking about him, Junmyeon knew that, yet he was a stubborn guy, he hated watching his love fucking random hoes.

Junmyeon lives by consuming the positive energy from his mate, unknowingly sehun’s attraction towards him had helped him revive his true powers from deep, he was able to pop his wings whenever he had wanted and he should thank sehun for that.

Now here they are unknowingly fated by a kiss and telepathically connected to each other. 

He could feel everything thing sehun felt in the moment. 

This wasn't what he had signed up for. Whenever sehun had been around Junmyeon it was a torment for him, not being able to console him, he’d rather punch his hadnsome face for hurting him.

Sehun had heard whispers from the bathroom, his juniors gossips about incubus and other supernatural beings.

Sehun laid in his bed that night going through his Tumblr account, reading his favorite blog about supernatural, he'd been addicted to it since he was a child. The boys were handsome, especially dean was his favorite.

He rolled on his bed, going through random tags, all of a sudden he came across a certain tag that’s been haunting him for a while, “ #Incubus ”.

As he kept reading on one particular blog about incubus feeding on people’s emotions and it had kept them alive. He snorted not willing to believe it.

' I mean, who gains energy from that?? ' he huffed at the absurd thoughts and rumors surrounding those creatures. ‘ Supernatural is not real, it’s all fiction and dumb.’ Sehun murmured.

He closed his eyes trying to catch up the few hours of sleep he can before his alarm starts ringing in the morning. 

' we are real sehun. ' he heard a faint whisper. Sehun thought he was imagining it, he was not aware of the presence in the room. 

Junmyeon moved closer to sehun, making sure his mate is tucked in properly as he flew away.

“ You need to stop sneaking in on him master. ” Myeonnie sat on his shoulder.

“ I want to make sure he is alright. ” Junmyeon sighed.

Today was a bad day for sehun, his brother was mean to him, and Junmyeon hasn’t glanced at him even once, ever since the class had started, it annoyed him.

" Guys please submit your assignments, I'll have to hand them over to the professor by the end of the day. " Jun shouted at the class, grabbing everyone's attention including sehun's. Sehun sat at the end of the class room, legs thrown over the table, shaking them arrogantly.

Class had been boring so far, sehun wanted his class representative Kim Junmyeon, but he didn’t want him at the same time. He wolf whistled as the said guy neared his table. He was going to mess with him, he was a mess because of a single kiss they had shared months ago! Sehun wanted his revenge.

Junmyeon’s ass looked bigger, have they grown more than the last time sehun had given his attention to them?

Sehun licked his lips as he stared at Jun’s ass, shamelessly, Jun was busy distributing their answer sheets, even though he was aware of sehun’s prying eyes and thoughts. Junmyeon smirked to himself. All he had do was ask. What an idiot.

As he walked past sehun, sehun may or may not have tapped his perky butt eliciting a squeak from him. Junmyeon blushed embarrassed and satisfied.

Sehun smirked at the splendid reaction. 

Chanyeol shook his head at his friend, he was being a jerk to his mate’s brother. Baekhyun and Chanyeol had mated when Baekhyun had confronted him on one of their frat boy parties. Chanyeol was thrilled at the thought of being with a supernatural being.

But he had promised Baekhyun he would not reveal their identity to anyone, that included his best friends Jongin and Sehun as well. 

" Stop bothering him sehun, he's been nothing but nice with us." Chanyeol spat. 

" which is why I want to be nice to him on bed." Sehun snickered arrogantly, ignoring his racing heart at the thoughts of bedding Junmyeon and making love to him.

" One of these days, your sex rendezvous is going to end up killing you." Chanyeol snickered back, pulling his tongue out. Baekhyun had informed him about sehun’s situation with Junmyeon, unlike theirs, they had been happily mated, Chanyeol is comfortable with Baekhyun being an incubus.

" How is sex going to kill me? I am healthy young man. " Sehun looked bemused. 

" There’s been rumors floating around, that there are incubus among us." Chanyeol whispered, dotting down something on his notebook, as their professor started his lecture, sehun was least bothered in that, he would steal Chanyeol’s notes later. He would not reveal about his mate or his brother, but he wanted sehun to get the hint.

" incu what? " Sehun frowned. He fretted for a minute his mind wondering over to the blog he had read last night. The faint whisper had felt so vivid. What if he was haunted.

Junmyeon snorted at sehun’s silly thoughts. He should stop dotting over sehun’s thoughts, dumb human, yet so cute. 

" A sex demon sehun, incubus is a demon who kills people by seducing them ." Sehun shrugged him off, he snickered at his friend's absurd accusations, his conspiracy theories or whatever. 

Chanyeol is being Chanyeol sehun had thought. Chanyeol had wanted to see his reaction, to see what his friend felt about his lover’s species, all he got was a blank look.

Sehun wanted to know more, Junmyeon could feel it.

Sehun kept hearing about incubus throughout the following week, in their university few of them had been pretending to be humans and lurking around in their university finding mates. 

When he Googled it, he was shocked at the result, Tumblr hadn’t lied. 

Incubus is a male demon, he figured. They look like a normal human, at least physically. The glamor they use over them to seduce mankind, get them in bed, fuck them and kill them? Sehun shivered at that. 

“ Salacious tales of incubi and succubi have been told for many centuries in traditional societies. Some traditions hold that repeated sexual activity with an incubus or succubus may result in the deterioration of health, mental state, or even death. ” - source Google.

Death! 

These creatures could easily kill humans for revenge by sleeping with them.

Sehun's heart palpitated at the findings. He should be careful with whom he's getting in bed with. If only he had settled for Junmyeon, removing that stick from his ass and had asked the cute twink out. Sehun had a bad reputation of sleeping around a lot, be it a boy or a girl, sehun didn’t mind before, but now ever since the kiss, he had been so unsatisfied.

Maybe Chanyeol was right all along. He facetimed Chanyeol. But Baekhyun had picked the call instead, neck flushed and flustered. 

" umm." Sehun felt awkward, not knowing what to say. The mark on his thigh burned.

" wrong time? " Sehun spoke up again with a nervous chuckle. 

" maybe. " Baekhyun smirked, glaring at the boy. 

" I'll call later. " Baekhyun cut the call, fanning himself. 

Those two definitely had sex!

Chanyeol warned him about playing with Junmyeon, but he's been busy shagging Jun's brother. He rubbed at his mark, it was burning again, pulling his jeans down, he wore a thin shorts.

Junmyeon was watching him from afar, heart aching at the scene before him, his proximity and pain was impacting sehun. He walked away, letting his tears fall.

Sehun was annoyed beyond words, he was not sure why he wanted the nerdy boy to look at him, he wanted his attention on him.

Junmyeon kept ignoring him, he had been more distant than before, sehun hated this nagging feeling on his chest. 

On their first break of the day, sehun had a girl pressed against the locker, against Jun’s locker, kissing her, ignoring every instinct inside him not wanting to, he wanted Junmyeon to look at him. Junmyeon did, but with disgust and pain. Sehun stomach dropped at that, but he got the damned attention he wanted.

Junmyeon knew he was in hell, with the way his heart dropped shattering to pieces, eyes glistening. 

He wanted to rip the girl apart. He left the school premise quickly, his familiar trying to console him.

“ He likes you master. ” Myeonnie whispered in his ears, Junmyeon snorted at that, as if.

“ He doesn’t like me, myeonnie, else he wouldn’t have kissed that girl. ” myeonnie in lieu of a response, snuggled closer to Junmyeon chewing on his carrot.

Sehun was restless for the rest of the day, he couldn’t spot Junmyeon nor could he stop the ache in his chest. He brought this on himself.

The next day sehun encountered Junmyeon in the restroom. Jun didn’t notice the person in front of him, clumsily he crashed on a strong chest, nearing falling back.

Jun’s body shivered at the contact and smell, his mate, being in a close proximity with his mate was making him wet, his wings nearly coming out. He rushed out barely, when the pair of hands prevented him from leaving, they held him hostage.

“ Sehun step aside. ” Junmyeon warned him to step aside. Sehun doesn’t bulge. Instead he leaned and whispered. They heard noises outside, their classmates chattering outside.

“ While they're outside, I’ll drag you inside this stall, you’d want me to fuck you don’t you? I can smell you from here ” Sehun said and left, but not before placing a kiss on Jun’s cheeks. The mark on his thighs felt good, the usual burn replaced by pleasure.

“ You are sick, you keep kissing every random person you meet, sick bastard! ” Junmyeon slapped him. He reeked of slick and pain.

With his hands still on sehun’s cheeks, his words kept ringing in his ears. He is able to smell him? 

Junmyeon's heart palpitated at those words, his thoughts jumbled up spiraling within his tiny head. The rumors about them were not fully wrong, but you need love when you’re with your mate, only then will their emotions become essences of life for the incubus kind. Humans never understood that and saw them as monsters who have been hunting the human race down for sex.

Junmyeon had realized the day he had met sehun, his mate was not going to make it easy for him, nor was his self-control around sehun cause his wings had literally threatened to pop out of his back whenever he had brushed passed him in the corridor. 

Junmyeon should get sehun into his ring, it’s been two years, watching his mate fooling around with other people had hurt him beyond words, his soul had been devastated. But he was tired.

He left the restroom, with a pair of broken hearts at stake.

“ Make him jealous. ” Baekhyun advised him.

“ I don’t know Baekhyun, what if he is not interested in me. ” Junmyeon felt so insecure.

“ That mark does not appear unless he felt something for you and you know that hyung. ” Baekhyun’s words smoothened his damp mood a bit.

The next day, Junmyeon was walking closely with his friend, making sure they seem cozy. He knew sehun was glancing at them, sehun wasn’t the most subtle nut around.

When Sehun saw him, his stomach dropped at the scene before him, Junmyeon was walking around with that dumb friend of his once again, stupid kasper and his dancing skills, sehun mentally spat.

He could dance too, if he tried that is.

“ Don’t they know what personal space is? ” Sehun spat. Chanyeol snorted at that,  
“ Why do you care? ”

“ Who said anything about caring? ” sehun rolled his eyes, turning to glare at the boys heading towards them.

“ Hi Baekhyun. ” Chanyeol flashed his hundred dollar smile. Sehun mentally gagged.

“ Junmyeon has been asked out. ” Baekhyun said loud enough for sehun to hear. Sehun was being played, poor kid had not realized.

“ who’s the luck guy? ” Chanyeol responded equally loud.

Sehun tried to ignore the gnawing feeling in his chest as he walked towards kasper’s girlfriend, a part him warned him not to do it, but sehun is not the one to follow his heart. He was going to fuck up everything, he didn’t care.

Sehun made sure kasper and Junmyeon were present, when he pulled Irene in for a kiss.

A loud gasp and scrambling of feet was heard. 

“ What the fuck sehun. ” Irene gasped, slapping him. Before he could respond, kasper punched him, breaking his nose.

Talk about fucking things up, his nose was fucked up more. Junmyeon ran away with tears, this is the second time sehun had done it, it felt worse than before, his mark burning along with his heart.

Sehun sat down in the school garden, self-loathing, ever since he was a kid, sehun had been picked on and bullied, only when he had reached university, sehun was praised and given more attention for his looks.

He had preened in the attention thrown at him, it had blinded him.

The pain in his thighs increased, it made sehun groan out in agony. Sehun tried to ignore it, but it kept burning.

A sob was heard beside him, he turned his phone flashlight searching for the owner of the noise.

“ Junmyeon? ” sehun said, crouching down to sit next to the crying boy. His heart broke at the whimpering noises. But more than that, his thighs burned intensely, he was scared his jeans were going to get burned.

“ I hate you. ” Junmyeon hiccupped. Sehun’s heart dropped, he shouldn’t be feeling this way, but it did and he had no control over it. Sehun had no right to be hurt, when he was nothing but selfish and a jerk to Junmyeon.

“ I know I should be saying sorry, but Jun we are not dating, for you to get mad at me for kissing some other chick. ” Sehun knew he was lying, even though they aren’t dating, he had felt guilty for kissing Irene and he didn’t feel the same spark he had felt a year ago. A single kiss had done that to him. It had annoyed sehun, he didn’t want that.

“ I know, I hate you for that. ” Jun said.

“ what’s that smell? ” sehun sniffed.

“ what smell? ” Junmyeon must be reeking of pain, his mate is sensing his distress.

“ Never mind. ” sehun said, sitting comfortably.

“ I was angry. ” sehun spoke after a longtime.

“ at? ”

“ I hated that you had a date with someone that’s not me ” before Junmyeon could call him out for his hypocrisy, sehun stopped him. The ache in his thighs had stopped, instead he felt it tingle. Odd.

“ Just listen to me, I know it’s not fair for me to get mad at your friend and get back at him, but Junmyeon ever since we kissed, I had not felt the same while kissing the others and it’s not fair. ”

Sehun must hate the thought of kissing Junmyeon, Junmyeon had ruined sehun’s life, he got up dusting his pants off, ignoring sehun’s look. Fate shouldn’t have messed up with them, they shouldn’t have met. He felt sorry for sehun, the poor guy does not know Junmyeon was the reason he cannot feel anything for other humans.

“ where are you going? ” sehun stood up as well.

“ Away from you. ” Junmyeon spat. Sehun was shocked at his tone. He hated seeing Junmyeon look so small and lost, he wanted to console him, but he was scared of hurting the boy more.

“ Jun, please hear me out. ” sehun pleaded, but Junmyeon was long gone.

“ You shouldn’t have hurt master, bad boy. ” a tiny voice squeaked.

“ what the ” he preened down to see a small person, it was a mini version of Junmyeon, it looked tiny, the size of a dwarf, with Jun’s face.

“ I’m myeonnie by the way. ” it introduced itself.

Sehun gathered himself up, licking his dry lips he stuttered, “ H-hi? ” 

Myeonnie snorted, hopping up to sit on sehun’s shoulder.

“ take me to master. ” myeonnie ordered sehun.

“ I don’t know where he is. ” sehun whispered, scared of myeonnie.

“ I will direct you, take me in that direction. ” sehun nodded, obediently walking in the guided direction.

After fifteen minutes, sehun found himself standing in-front of the mansion.

“ This is where junmyeon lives? ” sehun’s eyes widened in wonder.

“ Yes, this is one of his houses. ” myeonnie responded nonchalantly.

“ One of his houses? How rich is he? Is that why you’re calling him your master? ” sehun was bewildered beyond words.

“ What does he even see in you? You are so dumb. ” myeonnie said, sehun may or may not have pushed the creature from his shoulder, causing myeonnie to land with a tiny huff.

“ Asshole. ” it muttered.

“ Takes one to know one. ” sehun retorted, smirking at having the last say. Childish? he knew, but hey, myeonnie was mean to sehun.

He rang the doorbell, tapping his feet impatiently.

Pit pat of feet was heard, “ Myeonnie one more time you run off- ” Junmyeon stopped mid-sentence, eyes widening at the his familiar standing next to sehun.

“ what are you doing here? And you, what are you doing with him? ” Junmyeon crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the duo.

Sehun gulped. “ You look hot like this. ” sehun didn’t mean to say it out loud, but he just did, Junmyeon blushed, his grumpy stance flattering.

“ Master is happy. ” myeonnie whispered to sehun, hopping back on him. Sehun hid his smile, his heart fluttering in a good way.

“ I can hear you, you know. ” Junmyeon grunted. 

“ Sorry master. ” myeonnie hopped off of sehun’s shoulder to grab himself some snack.

“ can I come in? ” Sehun asked hesitantly.

“ Yeah. ” Junmyeon moved aside, opening the door wider.

“ what is he doing here. ” Baekhyun spoke, stuffing his mouth with sausage.

“ He came to drop off myeonnie. ” Junmyeon responded, grabbing the beer case, handing one to sehun, opening one for himself.

Sehun was shocked to see Jun drinking, but he didn’t voice his thoughts.

Sehun felt oddly comfortable, sitting next to Junmyeon, Jun's look alike was munching on its carrot.

" who is he? " Sehun whispered softly only for Junmyeon to hear. 

" He's my cousin. " Junmyeon had lied. He didn’t want sehun to know about him, the boy had stopped being a jerk to him. He didn’t want to test his luck.

Sehun had started visiting Junmyeon often, often changed to daily. Junmyeon does not understand humans, sehun had told him they were not dating and he had no rights to be angry, yet he had been jealous of kasper. Weird and selfish breed.

Sehun was on his bed, seated comfortably, their thighs brushing, with his laptop on Jun's lap " Supernatural " was playing in the background. 

" Do you believe in supernatural beings? " Sehun asked him behind a muffled voice, as he munched on his pizza slice. 

" like? " Jun prompted. 

" incubus? " Sehun whispered hesitantly. 

Jun choked on his beer, Sehun patted his back, grabbing tissues to wipe his lips. The action caught them both off guard, leaving sehun wide eyed and breathless. 

Sehun wanted to close the gap between them, his question long forgotten, but it was Junmyeon who had the courage to do so. Junmyeon didn’t want to answer sehun, a kiss was a refreshing distraction for them both.

The kiss was electrifying Sehun's senses, toes curling in pleasure, with something different good and heavy settling in his chest, a heavy knot to his stomach. 

" what was that. " he said breathlessly. 

" That was a kiss. " Junmyeon responded sassily, it earned him tickles and couple of raspberries blown to his stomach. 

He giggled as he got up unsteadily, pushing Sehun away, wiping the happy tears from his eyes. 

Sehun stared at Junmyeon, hair messed up, lips red from the kiss, cheeks flushed, he looked beautiful, he was beautiful to sehun. It hit sehun, he loved him, he loved this guy in front of him.

They looked at each other with a soft smile, not realizing they're falling in love. The universe was merciful on them both. Sehun doesn't realize Jun’s in love with him as well. 

" It's happening. " myeonnie whispered to Baekhyun’s familiar bobo, who barked back happily in response. 

" finally. " Baekhyun said behind them, carrying the pets to their room. 

" you both better not disturb them. I had to finally interfere with these dorks and make them realize it." Baekhyun warned them, placing a kiss on both the familiars heads. Baekhyun felt happy his plan had not ended up wrongly. Jealously does work out.

They nodded their head, stifling a yawn. 

" sleep well little ones. " Baekhyun whispered softly, smiling at the way myeonnie hugged his pup. Saps.

***

" So.. " Junmyeon dragged. 

" about the kiss, I - I liked it more than I should've, it felt good, I didn't realize kissing someone would feel this good, after a long time I enjoyed kissing someone. " Sehun admitted, rubbing his neck shyly. 

" I know. You were my first kiss Sehun. " ‘in centuries’, he left out that part, not wanting to frighten the boy. 

" I'm, I'm so sorry Jun. For the things I done earlier. You, you made me feel things I was scared of feeling, I never wanted a committed relationship initially, but you make me want everything. " Sehun confessed, eyes glistening. 

Jun's wings nearly popped out at that, 'markmatefuckclaim', but he controlled his urges, surging forward to claim Sehun's lips for another toe curling kiss. 

Sehun moaned into the kiss, feeling really good, this is what he's been missing all these years. He finally had it. He wasn't going to fuck it up. They kissed for a while Junmyeon and let sehun play with hair, he made a man bun with Jun’s hair, complementing him. 

“ Beautiful. ” sehun had said, kissing Junmyeon on his cheeks. Junmyeon glowed under the attention his mate was showering him with.

As soon as sehun had left their house, Baekhyun trotted inside his room, giddy with a mischievous smile on his lips, he sat next to him, as he started teasing him endlessly.

“ He asked me about our type. I had to divert his attention. ” Junmyeon said grunting when Baekhyun jumped on him, sitting over his lap.

“ Are you sure you kissed him only because of that? do you realize you looked funny with those big eyes of yours sparkling when he was here the whole time, disgusting. ” Baekhyun gagged as he relived their cheesy moments.

“ I love him Baekhyun, but it is not going to happen. He will not want me when he knows what I am. ” Junmyeon shuddered at the thought of sehun finding out about him.

“ You should give him a chance hyung. ” Baekhyun suggested.

“ I don’t know- ”

“ Stop being a pain in the ass and go get him already, he said he wanted you. ” Baekhyun smirked, ruffling his hair. Junmyeon blushed nodding his head.

“ I gave you a fucking chance! ” Baekhyun wanted to punched sehun.

“ I swear, she came onto me! I didn’t want her, I want your brother, please trust me. ” Sehun pleaded.

“ I can tell you where he is, but I want you to know something before you go to him. ” Baekhyun spat.  
Jun's runs, he runs outside of the campus, chest burning airless and in pain.

His mate is an asshole. He's screwed royally. He shouldn’t have listened to Baekhyun, he should’ve known sehun was a jerk. After kissing him just yesterday, asshole had the nerve to kiss a girl right in front of everyone.

He kept walking as his legs led him. After an hour of aimless wandering, He sat on the bench outside of a Cafe " Sehun moonlight restaurant. " he snorted at the name.

Sehun's name got to tag along everywhere. Jerk.

He peeped inside the cafe, the ambience was good, what shocked him more was, there was tall sturdy person, he looked similar to sehun, in an apron, serving pastries to the customers.

What the?

But this guy smelled different. He didn't make Junmyeon want to slick his panties. He felt numb, his heart racing as he saw the man.

He approached him, hands shaking nervously.

" who are you? " Jun asked him, shaking the man's shoulder.

" I'm sorry sir, would you like to order something? " Sehun's clone spoke in a gentle manner.

" You are not sehun. " Jun cried, his inner demon mistaking him for his mate, his broken body does not seem to realize he is misinterpreting.

" Sehun? I'm his brother. " Sehun's brother said, holding Jun so he wouldn't fall.

" are you alright mister?, here have some water " Sehun's brother spoke with a soft tone, grabbing a bottle from the fridge handing it over to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon really wished this man wasn't related to sehun. Sehun was never kind or gentle. All he had done was hurt Junmyeon, giving him false hope.

Jun's soul had been tormented, watching his mate kissing and having sex with someone else that wasn't him for years, but today’s kiss was the last nail to the coffin.

Junmyeon is going to disappear if sehun doesn't accept him soon. Junmyeon wept in his mate’ brother's shoulders.

" how do you know sehun?, I'm yesung, sorry for not introducing myself, it’s rude of me " Jun shook his head as he looked at him, he's gentle and handsome, especially kind. Something sehun was missing.

“ I’m Junmyeon. ”

Jun didn't know what had happened or who had moved, his lips touched yesung's, the next thing he knew he was ripped away from the warmth by a pair of familiar arms, the familiar musky smell invading his nostrils.

Jun's eyes widened when he realized it's sehun and sehun's kissing him forcefully. Junmyeon kissed him back out of control and senses numb, biting sehun's lips out of spite. Asshole.

Only then did he realize his mistake, he pushed him away realizing their position.

" Sehun what the fuck? " Jun spat, crossing his arms over his chest.

" I'm sorry. It wasn’t what it looked like please- " Sehun pleaded. Junmyeon started sobbing, his body shaking in misery. He had heard it already, but sehun had gone and done the same mistake again.

" Sehun you need to leave. " yesung said, coming between them, blocking sehun from Jun's view.

" You stay out of this! Why were you kissing him! He's my mate you fucker!! " Sehun screamed, causing a huge commotion inside their cafe.

“ Not in my café you asshole. ”Yesung dragged them both inside the staff room, locking the door.

" what's happening here. " he glared at the couple.

" I don't know him. " " he's my mate. " both spoke up at the same time.

But sehun's statement snapped Jun. " what did you just say? " he gasped.

" You’re My mate Junmyeon and I'm in love with him. " Sehun declared, taking Jun's hand in his and intertwined their fingers together.

Jun's heart was about to burst out of its cage, an old broken bird wanting to escape for a very long time, time to finally fly and sore up in the sky.

" How - "

" Baekhyun. "

" Oh. " Junmyeon doesn’t know what to say, he was too shocked and elated to respond.

" I love you Junmyeon, I'm so fucking sorry. " Sehun begged him with pleading eyes.

" I'll leave you both to it. " with that yesung left them to themselves, letting himself out of the room.

" I don't trust you. " Jun moved away, trying to remove sehun’s hand.

" Sehun- " Jun warned him, as sehun crowded his personal space. Sehun’s mark’s burning sensation was replaced by a soothing one.

" What happened today was purely a mistake, I did not initiate the kiss or kissed her back, Please trust me Jun, please, I don’t even know her name. she came onto me I swear! " Sehun admitted, holding Jun's hand close to fast beating heart. 

“ This is what you do to me, its beating for you, has been for years, you made me realize it yesterday. ” Sehun continued.

" Do you feel this? " Sehun looked at him with hooded eyes.

Jun nodded hesitantly.

" it's beating for you. " Sehun whispered, pressing his forehead against Jun's, inhaling sharply.

" when did you realize? " Jun looked at him expectantly.

" you've intrigued me ever since the first time we crossed paths. Remember when we stared at each other at our first class? " Sehun gazed at him with bright eyes. 

Junmyeon nodded. “ I remember. ”

“ Junmyeon I promise I won’t hurt you, I love you baby, please. ”

Jun couldn't help but pull him in for a kiss. He was weak and vulnerable for his mate.

" do you realize what it means to be my mate? " Jun stressed the word mate.

" I just want to be with you, in any way I could. If being your mate is the only way, I'm willing to take that path. And this mark it reacts to your moods doesn’t it? " Sehun confirmed, hugging Junmyeon closely. Junmyeon nodded.

" Sehun are you sure? ", Junmyeon was scared if this was all in his head.

" Stop worrying, let me enjoy this. " he tightened his hold, loving the way Jun felt against him. Puzzle pieces fitting well together.

Sehun regretted wasting his time with others, when he could've been with Junmyeon all along, this felt right and home.

Junmyeon was his home.

" I love you Junmyeon. " Sehun pulled away, looking at him expectantly. This new look in his eyes, bright and soft smile on his lips, directed only at him and for him, Junmyeon felt full.

" I love you too Oh sehun, even though you were a jerk to me. " Jun pouted.

" hey! " Sehun whined, hugging his mate, soothing him.

" You big baby. " Jun adored him. The ache in his chest long gone.

" Your big baby. " Sehun winked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Junmyeon laughed at that hugging him. Junmyeon should thank Baekhyun for his nosy ass.

+++

“ Myeonnie stop harassing my mate! ” Junmyeon shouted across the living room.

But the familiar ignored him and sat on sehun’s shoulder, ruining his hair.

“ I’m going to crush you with my pinkie one day! ” Sehun warned him.

“ Sehun is being mean to me! ” myeonnie fake cried.

“ Oh sehun! ”

“ Jun he pulled my hair first! ” sehun whined loudly from the bedroom.

“ It feels like I’m with two kids. ” Junmyeon’s face softened at the pair, myeonnie was on sehun’s lap, sehun feeding him carrot.  
“ I love you both. ” Jun cried.

“ We love you too, you softie. ” myeonnie murmured, causing sehun to chuckle.

+++

“ Junmyeon your eyes and wings are glowing. ” sehun’s jaw dropped.

“ Do you want to touch it? ” Sehun nodded flabbergasted, touching the wings, it felt soft and cushiony. “ they’re like the softest pillows. ” Junmyeon laughed at sehun’s comment.

“ Do they pop out whenever your horny? ” sehun wiggled his eyebrows.

“ Maybe. ” Junmyeon fluttered his wings suggestively.

“ Our sex life is going to be so great. ” Sehun groaned, touching the wings, petting them.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for a fest, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> This was a bit rushed up, I had lots of ideas but couldn't find much time to put them in words, hope you forgive me for the typos! English isn't my first language.
> 
> If you like it, kindly leave kudos and comments! Thanks!


End file.
